


Happy Birthday, Tadashi

by suspy666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy birthday yamaguchi, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspy666/pseuds/suspy666
Summary: A little drabble I wrote in honor of Yamaguchi's birthday. Enjoy!





	

Yamaguchi’s birthday. A day he never really cared for. A day that he didn’t see any significance in and he doesn’t know why other people do. And most of all, a day he would never tell anyone about. (except for the time where Tsukki forced it out of him using a rolled up magazine and a stick of deodorant, but we don’t talk about that.) Yamaguchi pulls his jacket sleeves over his hands, the cold morning air giving him chills. He’s been waiting outside Tsukki’s house for about 10 minutes now.

“Sorry I took so long. Happy birthday, Tadashi.” Tsukki says with a knowing smirk as he saunters out of his house and over to Yama. Yama groans and rolls his eyes subtly, but of course, Tsukki notices and chuckles at him. 

“Why do you torture me, Tsukki? You don’t like your birthday either. How would you feel if I antagonized you on your birthday, huh?” Yamaguchi grumbles.

Kei shrugs. “I’d ignore you.” he says simply.

“Like hell you would,” Replies Tadashi. “You know you wouldn’t be able to ignore me.”

“Yes I would. Easily. Don’t get cocky, Tadashi.”

“Whatever. You ready for practice?” Tadashi says, sighing. “I’m the cocky one, riiight.” he whispers to himself.

“I am. Are you?” Tsukki replies, the devilish, stubborn smirk still sprawled across his face.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Asks Tadashi, kicking the pavement at his feet and rubbing his eyes in annoyance. “Are you planning something?”

“I wouldn’t even bother, I know how much you hate celebrating your birthday. Besides, I’m always smiling like this, aren’t I?” Tsukki’s grin becomes wider.

Tadashi stops in his tracks. “You’re not a good liar.” He says, raising an eyebrow.

Kei’s stops too, his smirk finally fading. He rolls his eyes dramatically at Tadashi “I’m not lying. I didn’t plan anything. Plus, we’re always together. How would i find the time?”

Yamaguchi furrows his brows, huffing. “Fine. I believe you.”

They walk the rest of the way to the gym in silence. When they arrive, Yamaguchi opens the door to find that the gym is pitch black and silent. They duo is early every day but there's always someone here before them. Usually Hinata and Kageyama. Yamaguchi shakes his head and closes the door, taking one step back outside and crossing his arms. 

Tsukki looks at him confusedly. “What the hell are you waiting for, dumbass? Go inside.”

“It’s dark. And quiet. I don’t trust it.” Replies Tadashi, a knowing look on his face.

Kei laughs and shakes his head at him. “You don’t trust it? Why not?”

“Because. You threw a surprise party for me.”

Kei laughs even louder this time. Tadashi widens his eyes. “I told you. I didn't plan anything. Why the hell would I? You don’t want to celebrate.

Tadashi sighs and mumbles something along the lines of “okay” and opens the door again, this time taking a full step in the darkness. He feels the wall searching for the light switches, flicking them on when he finds it”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMAGUCHI!!!” Echoes through the gym. Yamaguchi turns around, his face as red as a cherry, to see his whole team (except kageyama, who's just standing there.) doing dramatic poses. Noya and Hinata are standing on opposite ends of a huge happy birthday sign, holding it as high up as they can and smiling brightly. The rest of the team gathered behind them and the sign with just as bright smiles. Meanwhile, Tsukki is standing behind Tadashi, laughing hysterically. Tadashi turns around slowly, his face still bright red and his eyes wide

“Happy birthday.” Kei says, this time a genuine smile is sprawled across his face and Tadashi can’t find it in him to be mad.

Tadashi fights through his nerves to return a smile. He mumbles a small thank you to Kei and turns back around only to be tackled by an over-excited Hinata and Nishinoya.

“Get off of him, you guys.” Sugawara scolds “And lets have some cake.”

They spend practice eating cake and celebrating Yamaguchi’s birthday. Hinata decorates Yama’s face by sticking sparkling star stickers on his freckles. Kei watches fondly as his best friend smiles and actually enjoys his birthday for the first time since Kei has known him. The rest of the team (Kageyama included, surprisingly) show their appreciation for Tadashi in various ways (Tanaka and Nishinoya show it by shoving Tadashi’s face into the cake, claiming it’s “tradition”) 

Tadashi pegs this birthday as one of the best he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever posting something I've wrote anywhere so I really hope you liked it! Feedback is always appreciated. :)


End file.
